dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Blackhawk Vol 1 31
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * (Stanislaus's doppleganger and distant cousin) Locations: * * town of Porobo Vehicles: * five Blackhawk Jets * stolen Porobo civilian speedplane | Editor2_1 = | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Jack Cole | Inker2_1 = Jack Cole | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Chop Chop: "Prince of Gabdab" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Prince of Gabdab Antagonists: * assassins Other Characters: * beggars * cops * vampy lady Locations: * foreign city ** Chinese Quarter *** Poison Alley | Editor3_1 = | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Reed Crandall | Inker3_1 = Reed Crandall | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Morla and Rozbar | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Morla * Rozbar ** 3 hench Other Characters: * Prince-Protector of Edalji Locations: * Eastern City of , an emerging democracy ** has spire-top minarets, an airport, a theater district, a Chinese Quarter, and a bathing beach Vehicles: * Blackhawk Jets | Editor4_1 = | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Bill Quackenbush | Inker4_1 = Bill Quackenbush | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Sam Clovis | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * military officer who takes custody of the Clovis mob Antagonists: * Sam Clovis * Marty * Whitey * Johnson * Craig Locations: * * San Francisco * Alhambra Prison * Wisconsin Items: * Vehicles: * five Blackhawk Jets | Notes = * Last issue for the Blackhawks' North American F-86 Sabrejets. These are the thirty-fourth, thirty-fifth, and thirty-sixth appearances of these warplanes, and in the entire time they were in use, no character, no caption, and no text of any kind, has mentioned the change from the old Grumman XF5F Skyrockets, or called the new jet-powered aircraft anything more specific than "Blackhawk Planes." ** Starting next issue, the Blackhawks will be flying Lockheed XF-90s. * The Treachery of Stanislaus ** Blackhawk and Stanislaus leave behind one North American F-86 Sabrejet in Poland. This is the third and final loss of a Blackhawk Sabre Jet. ** Some story elements of "The Treachery of Stanislaus" were incorporated in the 1952 Columbia serial. ** Stanislaus is head-konked unconscious, for the second time, & with a handgun butt. ** Most of this story takes place in Stanislaus' home country, which is well-established in prior issues to be Poland, but in the dialogue and captions, Poland is never named. * Sam Clovis ** Blackhawks take their first vacation in almost a year. ** Blackhawk Island's barracks is a big log cabin, painted white. ** Blackhawk gets head-konked unconscious, for at least the thirty-ninth time, , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , twice in , , thrice in , , , , , twice in , , twice more in , , , , , , , & 4th story with a pistol butt. Olaf is head-konked unconscious for the fifth time, , , , , with a handgun butt. Stanislaus is head-konked unconscious, for the third time, & twice in with a handgun butt again. Chuck gets head-konked unconscious, for the second time, , & with a handgun butt. * Also featured in this issue of Blackhawk was: ** Captain Connor: "Death by Catapult" (text story) | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = Blackhawk #31, Aug 1950 }}